


Queenie

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Strip Polka - The Andrews Sisters (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	Queenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/atUet9x.jpg


End file.
